


Prelude

by Elveny



Series: Feels like Destiny [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny
Summary: There's a name and a face that keep appearing in Theron Shan's reports.





	

He had seen her on the Fleet now and then, just a face between many. He hadn’t given her much thought - just a Jedi among many, wearing her robes with pride and as a matter of his own pride he never paid Jedi much attention. No use getting attached to people who wouldn’t do the same for him.

Then her face started to appear in more and more reports. She was working with the SIS, recommended for bravery, never shying away from a battle or from rescuing people. He saw some holos of her and remembered being intrigued by the determined look on her face that often betrayed more emotions than that of other Jedi, with an easy smile and laugh and kindness in her eyes. But apart from that she wasn’t more than a soldier on his datapad, doing her job, a name attached to dates and data.

The SIS knew of the Jedi order’s attempt on the Emperor. Not the exact details but the fact. He should have known that she was a part of it but it was only after reports stopped coming in that he suspected something had gone wrong and shortly after that her going off the grid might have something to do with it. After a standard briefing with Master Satele he even brought himself to ask her about the mission and the look she gave him before saying something nondescript told him enough. Something had not only gone wrong but had gone horribly wrong.

When he saw the Jedi again, she looked different. There was something haunted in her eyes, a careful character to her movements and the way she seemed to always listen to something only she could hear. Her smile had vanished. It was the same time that she started to mostly being seen with a huge Sith at her side - Lord Scourge, Wrath of the Emperor if his sources were correct, which they always were - and while his first instinct was to take the Sith into custody, every order said to “Leave him alone and get out of his way!”. It seemed that the high-ranking Sith was on their side. For the moment.

He lost track of her for a while, being involved too deeply himself and sometimes off the grid but something kept him keeping an eye out for her. The haunted look disappeared after a few months and got replaced with determination, stronger than before, and darker. The same was true for her traditional Jedi robes which had been exchanged for a more individual style, which was something he was surprised he even noticed. The holos showed that while she did smile again, it was less easily given and more calculated. She was often in deep conversation with people she previously only would have acknowledged but not necessarily in a good way. She seemed more and less focussed at the same time if that was possible, and sometimes Theron found himself wondering what exactly it had been that had happened to her.

He barely had time to think, though, the situation being what it was. It was only when the war escalated on Corellia that she came back into his focus, working as Jedi commander with the military. Most people he knew would have taken that title with something like glee but she seemed to barely notice it. She did her job and accepted the honours with grace but everyone said she was more focussed on the work than she cared about any title. Every report he read said something along the lines that her mission seemed to include more than met the eye, even more than apprehending the former master Tol Braga. Her apprehending him rather than killing him seemed oddly out of character, though, but nobody questioned it and she left Corellia directly afterwards.

It became clear shortly afterwards what that other mission was. The Emperor died by her hands and suddenly everything seemed different. When he saw her at the ceremony he recognized something of the woman she had been before she had fallen off the grid. Something of the load on her shoulders had disappeared, even though her eyes betrayed a certain weariness. Theron didn’t talk to her then, the Republic’s hero, but when their eyes met at one point, he offered a smile and she returned it. He wasn’t someone for ceremonies but he didn’t leave before that. The smile he remembered had returned. And it accompanied him into his dreams that night.


End file.
